


A Woman's House Is Her Castle

by LittleRaven



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Afterlife, Betrayal, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Blood and Violence, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Codependency, Dark, F/M, Family, Forbidden Love, Gen, Ghosts, Gothic, Het, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, Loyalty, Meta, Pre-Canon, Sadness, Sex, Siblings, Trick or Treat: Trick, Undead, mention of Edith Cushing/Thomas Sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Lucille and her ghosts.





	A Woman's House Is Her Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedamask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedamask/gifts).



They aren’t like her. They cling to the house because they have nothing left. Lucille has a reason to be in the house. All the reason. It’s her right. 

She supposes they think it is their right too. They’d taken her name, before she and Thomas had killed them. They’d taken her name, and her ring, and a room, even as brief as it all was. 

Lucille won’t ask. That time is gone now, for each of them. She owes them nothing; she and Thomas owe them nothing. 

Let them stay. It’s almost like company. 

 

 _Now_ , she tells him, _now_ , moving his hand down and under, tightening her own over it. She likes how he feels when he touches her. She likes the sound of his groan with her own. Always following. 

He is perfect. She knows it, and she lets him remain so, her shelter and her comfort. 

The kind she deserves. All alone in the ice and the snow up north, alone. 

He’d said he had been alone too. In that school. He’s never known what it’s like, that it is a different kind of lonely for her. This is good. She has protected him from that. He’s always been the cause, but also _her_ cause, and she’s content to be sword and shield both. 

Lucille smiles into his hair, pushing his face against her neck and hoping Mother sees. 

 

He’d better stay. He’d better stay and they can all stay. She makes him. In blood, like all his wives of before. She’s finally making him pay his part of the price for it. 

Thomas. 

Now, to finish it. He can have Edith here too, just like he’d asked her. He hadn’t understood. He never sees what she sees. As ever, it’s her task to take care of. Kill or be killed and either way, it’s forever. 

She’s made it so.

Lucille touches her piano. 

Much better. Now it’s staying in the family.


End file.
